


From this moment

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has dinner with the folks. [07/29/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	From this moment

## From this moment

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Never leave me alone with pen and paper. Or pen and napkin. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Lex's version of grace is borrowed from an episode of the Sentinel. As soon as I remember which one, I'll let you know. 

* * *

"It's just dinner with my parents, Lex. You've met them before." Clark said as the fifth shirt flew out of the closet and onto the bed. There was no need to mention that the closet was the size of his entire room, better to focus on how erotic Lex was, standing in the doorway in nothing but boxer briefs, and his hands on his hips. 

"I know that. But this is the first time I've seen them since we got together." 

"Yeah, but they don't know that. Besides, if they hadn't left you wouldn't have kissed me until I was eighteen." 

"It's not my fault you pretended to need mouth to mouth." 

"Hey! It may have been pathetic attempt to get you to kiss me, but it worked, didn't it?" 

Lex kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, dear." 

He smiled as Lex wandered back into the closet. 

* * *

"Lex, would you like to say grace?" 

Lex looked over at Clark, kicking him under the table. Clark didn't even flinch, just looked at him with his usual guileless smile, and Lex was forced to think rapidly. 

"Yeah, ok." He'd been trained to say several different graces, but original Latin didn't seem fitting for the Kent dinner table. "Thank you, Lord, uh, for all you do, and uh, for the great chili. Amen." 

He didn't dare look anyone in the eye until Clark kicked him in the shin. 

He raised his eyes, and caught Clark's wink just as he asked, "Did you learn that one all by yourself?" 

Jonathon laughed. "You think Lionel Luthor ever ate chili, son?" 

They all laughed, and it occurred to Lex that farming was quite a normal profession. He could do this. 


End file.
